


Her Wish

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Inspired by Ghost Whisperer (TV), Leap of Faith, Tara comes back to life, black mirror reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My first attempt at writing for this fandom so please go easy on me.Inspired by the 2007 con talk where Buffy would have been given a wish by the powers and would have used it to bring Tara back. Well, I'm giving that chance to Kennedy instead just cause well .... you'll read why.
Relationships: Tara Maclay & Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay & Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, past Willow/Kennedy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re even more beautiful in person so to speak.” A dark-haired woman she didn’t know says sitting down on the open side of the bench Tara had already claimed in order to read her book. “Weird huh?” she continues gesturing around to the very normal-looking surrounding of the Sunnydale park “It all kind of San Juniparen if you ask me. I mean this is the afterlife yet here we both are sitting in normal clothes as if it were just another normal day out at the park to soak up some sun, no wings, no long flowy white robes, no harps.”

“I’m sorry do i—” Tara had started to ask already setting aside her book in favor of getting a better look at the one who was quickly messing with her calm, with a hard calculating gaze the intimidating flax of muscles under soft olive tanned skin and long wavy ebony hair, but the dark-haired woman only smiles sheepishly as she shakes her head.

“You don’t know me, but boy do I know you.” The new arrival was looking up through her lashes as she spoke a move that any other time Tara would have found a bit attractive if she wasn’t puzzling out who this woman could be “Tara Maclay.”

That had Tara’s full attention while the dark-haired woman holds out her hand with a friendly smile. “I’m Kennedy.” she introduces as if Tara should already know why that name was so important. 

Not wanting to be rude Tara shakes hands. It’s not until she touches her that the blonde Wicca notices it. The pulse of power humming just below the surface of the warm olive-toned skinned hand intertwined with her own. “You’re a slayer.” It wasn’t a question the power signature was unmistakable.

Kennedy smiles again wider this time bordering on smug pride as she tosses her long wavy hair over one shoulder before answering “Thanks to Willow, yes.” She nodes dropping Tara’s hand in favor of pulling her jacket a little tighter when a sudden cold chill swept over the pair. If she didn’t know any better, she could swear it had been Tara that had summoned it.

“You know Willow?” mercifully Kennedy chooses not to notice the break of Tara’s voice on the name. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted Willow to be miserable after she'd died but she couldn't shake the jealousy that her replacement turned out to be a slayer. A rather attractive one at that. 

“She’s my ex.” The dark-haired slayer nodes “and also the reason I’m here---” she continues her expression much more serious as her eyes find Tara’s. The cold around them only worsened after that ice snaking up the legs of the bench the pair were seated at like enraged snakes. 

“Willow wouldn’t kill anyone. She’s not that kind of person.” Tara argues her gaze as cold as the sudden shift in the weather. 

“No, no no, Willow wasn’t the one that killed me.” Kennedy clarifies then her smile turns sad “but then I guess that means no one told you about the other incident huh?” she was leaning forward now resting her elbows against her knees keeping her head turned in Tara’s direction while the Wicca woman slid even farther into the opposite end of the park bench.

Tara’s brow furrows at that “what ‘other incident’ what are you talking about?”

Kennedy clears her throat uncomfortable now but shakes her head in quiet decision before giving her an answer “Well to put it as delicately as I can you remember that guy Warren?”

Tara recoiled at the name but gives a stiff nod of her head already guessing what would come next. Kennedy send her a sympathetic smile reaching out to at least brush a few strands of blonde hair back behind Tara’s ear. “Well, Willow kind of killed him out of vengeance after that stray bullet he shot thought Buffy’s window killed you then she stayed dark and erm tried to whip out the world in her grief over losing you.”

As if on instinct Tara’s hand reaches up to rest over the space on her chest Kennedy had spoken of. Even now she can still remember the burn of hot metal against her skin then the flicker of pain as the bullet pierced her heart.

“Hey,” Kennedy’s hand closes over Tara’s interlocking their fingers as she gently pulled it away before Tara’s fingers could claw any more at the scarless space hidden under her sweater. “Just breath.” It wasn’t until she pointed it out that Tara realized her breathing her become more erratic.

Apparently even in the afterlife, someone could still have a panic attack.

“But it’s alright now, it’s alright because it wasn’t your time.” The slayer clarifies still holding onto Tara’s hand. Tara wouldn’t admit that she was rather enjoying having Kennedy’s arms around her in comfort as she got herself back under control. But in no way were the pair cuddling until the Wicca woman's breathing had evened out.

“Lucky for you I have a way to change that.” Kennedy explains dropping her arms from around Tara’s shoulders.

“W—wh--What do you m-m—me--mean?” What a time for her nervous stammer to come roaring back.

Kennedy let out a small purr of approval followed by another smile curling her lips. “In everything Will told me about you I can’t believe she left that out. How cute.” The slayer gushed “but don’t worry your adorable head about that. You’ll see soon enough.” She promised scooting a little closer to the still confessed Wicca then leaned forward her lips pressing against Tara’s forehead with a whispered “Just remember to take care of her for me okay?” Before those warm vanilla cream flavored lips moved down to press ever so gently against the blonde’s own still parted ones making Tara’s whole being tingle in a way it had never done before since her mortal life had been snatched away from her.

“Goodbye, Tara Maclay.” Kennedy murmured against her lips her forehead nuzzling ever so gently against Tara’s own as the hum of power continued to flow from one to another. “It was nice to finally meet you. You know officially.”

*******

The rain is sheeting now when the cab pulls up in front of the house. A near-identical one to the one they’d once owned in Sunnydale.

The driver asking a warry “Ready lassy?” as his eyes found those of the single passenger sitting in the back seat.

“You sure this will be you know permanent?” the woman asks fiddling with the zipper on the duffle bag sitting on the seat beside her. “I’m not just going to wake up in the morning and find I’m back in some kind of I don’t know nether world limbo kind of thing?”

The dark-haired driver chuckles under his breath drumming his fingers against the steering wheel for a few long seconds before giving an answer “The powers they don’t just go around granting these kinds of trades willy nilly without making them as binding and loophole-free as possible.”

Tara blows out a breath once again catching sight of her own reflection in the rain-splattered window of the cab door. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around it all.

She was alive again, even if her reflection was no longer the blonde-haired Wicca her soul knew her to be. She had to remind herself that this was the trade she’d agreed to in making this compact. _‘Besides this was also a face that not long-ago Willow had also come to love.’_

“Now I hate to hurry you along, but unlike you lassie, I have a clock ticking down my time here so hows about we get this show rolling?” He reminds already opening his door as he spoke.

Tara lets out a shaky breath despite the dull pains radiating from nearly every part of her body leftover from multiple fights the original owner put it through before passing it over including the wound to her stomach that had sent the cute slayer to the Goddess realm, to begin with, her tanned knuckles were now white with how hard she was gripping the door handle if she was being honest, she was a bit surprised her newly acquired slayer strength hadn’t ripped the thing off by now before following him up to the front door of the cozy little house.

_Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dawn pick up, pick up, pick up." Buffy grumbled when the line continued humming against her ear before dropping once again to her younger sister's answering message. This was going on the tenth time this happened and Buffy’s nerves were already starting to get the better of her. It's only Faith's reflexes that save the device from being slammed into the ground in the slayer's frustration whilst from Buffy's other side Willow is snickering behind her hand at the show of upset.

“Calm down Buff, Dawnie is probably just asleep snuggled up with Miss Kitty by now and that’s why she doesn’t answer.”

“That time I tried the home phone Will. Something is definitely wrong.” Buffy argues hugging her arms over her front to keep from lashing out again as the rain continued soaking them thought to the skin.

“Oh, yeah.” Willow agrees her voice now also betraying her growing unease at the possibilities.

“Come on guys, this is Dawn we're talking about. She’s the little sister of the slyer its not like she can’t defend herself.” Faith reminds but the other two can tell she’s got her own nerves over not being able to reach the younger woman.

The glare of headlights thought the sheeting rain draws the trio's gaze toward the roadway just as the cab stops beside the curb the passenger window already rolled down as the driver leans out with a questioning "Need a lift ladies?"

The car is already turning around before either of the three women could give an address once they'd gotten as comfortable as they could be in the back seat. "Dawn sent me to fetch you after picking up a few things from the market." The driver explains before Faith could do more than slip one of the many knives, she hadn't used in their earlier slaying session into her palm.

It was the sound of his voice that has Buffy sitting a little straighter in her seat with a questioning "Doyle?" toward the front seat. She'd only met the odd Irishman one time after going to LA to talk with Angel over keeping to his territory and stop messing with her head by showing up in hers.

"Good memory lass." Doyle smiled with a friendly nod of his head in greeting.

"Will? What's wrong witchy girl?" Faith wonders pulling Buffy's attention from probing for more answers once she'd remembered hearing about the seer's demise. Yet here he was as alive as ever driving a cab no less.

The red-haired Wicca had shifted in her seat pulling out a bundle of what turned out to be a leather-looking jacket that was now resting against the stunned woman's lap. "This is Kennedy's jacket." even as she says it, she was sliding her arms through the sleeves welcoming the warmth it provided whilst beside her Buffy's fist immediately clenches against her knee at the mention of her best friend's ex.

Willow had been incredibly tight-lipped on just what had led to their breakup but going by the gossip she’d heard from other ‘newbie slayers’ as Faith still insisted on calling them it had been because Willow had found out Kennedy had been cheating on her with several partners since the move from the crater formally known as Sunnydale.

The 'original' slyer quietly promising a while back the next time she saw that woman's face she'd make sure to leave her with a few less teeth than before.

Fellow slayer or not no one hurt her best friend, not like that, not after everything Willow already gone thought after—

"We're here."

Going by the shift of the front window curtain Dawn had been watching for them. A fact that was more or less confirmed when the younger woman pounces the same instant Doyle, at last, as though the door with Buffy, Willow, and Faith following close behind him. "Did you get everything?"

The cornered Irishman held up the white plastic bag "more or less." He nodded Dawn's lips curled into what for her was an honest smile. Her first in quite a long time as she snatched it up with only a passing "Oh hi guys. Welcome home." Over her shoulder as an obvious after thought all but skipping down the hall to the half bath on the first floor of the house she shared with her sister, Spike, Willow, and Xander, and Faith when she chose to stay between slayer missions.

Spike providing most of the funding for the new digs after the group had agreed to the unusual yet mutually understood need to stay together once the other potentials turned full-fledged slayers started breaking away to do their own thing. Everyone had their own space with plenty of rooms left for a library and slayer training area after Buffy and Spike claimed the basement for themselves while still leaving room for a guest space should one of the wandering slayers want to come by for a visit.

"Will?" the Wicca woman had gone statues like once again her eyed unfocused as she read the room taking in the few aspects the other two weren't able to pick up on while Doyle cautiously herded the trio into the living room after the front door had been properly re locked behind them.

"She's here." Was all she says in a voice barely registering as audible.

"Kennedy?"

Both Buffy and Faith cracked their knuckles at Willows timid node of her head both seeming to ignore the added "But she's different somehow—almost like--"

Buffy gets there first with Faith getting sidetracked in fending off an incredibly irritable Dawn who’d been sitting outside the closed door like some kind of self-appointed guard. Miss Kitty pacing in front of her heckles up as she watched for danger as well. 

All the while during the struggle the younger woman continued shouting a pleading "Don't hurt her. Buff, please don't hurt her." 

Willow lets out a shallow breath as she crosses toward the kitchen not in the mood to deal with her ex at the moment as she pours herself a glass of water from the tap puzzling over the new development of why Dawn suddenly seemed more than a lot defensive over her ex-slayer of a girlfriend when normally Dawn had only been playing nice with Kennedy to appease Willow.

“Ouch dang D call off the claws huh?” Faith pouts followed by another yawled hiss from Miss Kitty. The cat while affectionate to a fault with the others those that living there permanently as well as the ones passing through the house downright refusing to snuggle with any but the younger Summers sister after Dawn had taken if upon herself to look after the cat during Willow’s spiral into the darkness no matter how many treats Faith uses in a foolish attempt to coax her away.

Not that Willow blamed her too much after Dawn had saved one of her nine lives from being snuffed out by that crossbow someone (they think Faith) had left lying about and even before that Miss Kitty had always favored Tara over her even on a good day and Dawn was the most 'Tara-esk' of them all.

"Buffy Anne Summers, don't you dare hurt my cat." Kennedy's voice growled over Miss Kitty's hiss in her own upset.

Willow immediately abandoning her glass on the counter hurrying back into the hallways to investigate seeing as even before they started officially dating the feline had formed a particular dislike of the hardheaded slayer currently taking refuge in the half bath with Kennedy feeling equally distrusting of Miss Kitty.

What she finds after a rather _Breakfast Club-_ esk skid is her ex-lover balanced on the edge of the half-full bathtub (the other half of the water having been knocked out all over the floor in the brief in between after Buffy kicked in the door.) with only a half soaked towel covering her naked form with Buffy kneeling in front of her, Buffy’s head resting in Kennedy's lap with her ex stroking her hand in the crying slayer’s hair murmuring something too low for Willow to catch any actual words even without the roar of blood in her ears while Miss Kitty winds around Kennedy's leg letting out a grumpy yet affectionate purr.

Faith now simply watching the scene play out in utter confusion while Dawn was on the verge of tears with a rather cryptic “See why you can’t hurt her?” that neither one of the other two could understand.

“Seems like you aren’t the only one in on this girly.” Doyle concludes startling Willow and earning a blade pressed against his throat from Faith who was in the middle of backing him non to gently against the closest wall.

“Hey, easy there. I was just stating a fact.” The taller man insisted his gaze still on Dawn.

“Faith let him go.” Kennedy pleads. Even Faith starts at the change sharing a surprised glance with Willow before she slowly lowers her weapon from Doyle’s neck.

“Sorry guy, my bad.” She coughs while Doyle shakes his head waving away the apology his hand rubbing at this throat.

“’S alright.” He coughs

“How?” Buffy hiccups her eyes still wet with tears as she lifts her head from Kennedy’s lap.

“Let’s not get into that just yet.” Her fellow slayer suggests her hand still nestled in Buffy’s hair, yet her eyes flicker up to meet Willow’s before dropping shyly back to Buffy. A move so like Tara’s first glance during the disastrous ‘wanna be Wicca’ meeting it was like a physical pain to Willow’s heart.

“Yeah, I mean at least let the girl get dressed first before interrogating her.” Faith agrees earning an uncharacteristic blush from Kennedy who tugged the wet towel even tighter around her front at the reminder of her nakedness.

“Come on Red lets you and me go hunt up something edible in that black hole you guys call a kitchen.”

Willow lets out a shaky humorless laugh at the thought but welcomed the obvious out with a grateful flash of a smile. “Yeah, yeah, food.” She agrees linking her arm with Faith’s as she allows the slayer to lead her away. It wasn’t until they’d gotten halfway back toward their destination Faith thought to add “Hey weirdly tall leprechaun you’re helping too.” Bringing Doyle stumbling after them.


	3. Everything is not what it seems

"Just bring everything to my room Buff." The pair in the kitchen heard Dawn suggest "This definitely calls for a changer montage."

Willow nearly slices her hand open on her next cut into the fresh loaf of bread she'd been working on helping Faith in making some sandwiches. Turns out feeding not just two but three full-fledged slayers was like feeding three full armies each hence the insane amount of proteins being whipped up to keep them going.

Dawn's 'changer montages' had been a strictly Dawn and Tara thing. Normally just the teen helping her shy lover pick an outfit for whatever little date she and Willow had that night. They'd been Tara's idea to help Dawn feel more included as the friendship between the two had grown deeper.

If she closes her eyed Willow can even remember the last one they'd ever gotten to have as clear as day.

A scented candle on the warmer filling the room with a light fragrance of fresh-picked apples (one of Tara's personal favorites aside from vanilla cupcake) random pop song turned up to nearly speaker breaking volume the two had been singing along with by the time she'd dare intrude managing to walk in at just the right moment to find a half-dressed Tara standing in front of the full-body mirror with Dawn sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed Miss Kitty sprawled out in her lap with a mountain of 'rejected' clothes behind her while Tara held up another outfit for judgment.

"Dawnie I don't-" Kennedy says nervously now, but Dawn shushes her, and they can clearly hear the pout in her voice when she says, "Come on, please I have the perfect song for this." She must have already had her phone in hand considering seconds later the opening notes of a song came flowing to them from the hall.

"Really Dawn, The Wizards of Waverly Place theme song." Buffy laughs recognizing the song only after a few opening notes.

"What it's funny." Dawn argues turning up the volume as the song continued playing. "And come on even you have to admit it fits -."

Faith nudged Willow's shoulder startling the redhead from her eavesdropping as both the song and the triple sounds of footfalls head away from hearing range of the kitchen. "I'm gonna need a few more." She reminds gesturing to the empty plate Willow had been meant to fill with bread slices.

"Oh, yeah—um…" Willow nodes picking the knife back up all the while trying her best to fight down the pull to follow the other three up toward Dawn's room. It was so strange yet at the same time familiar, comforting.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was—brighter about Kennedy calling to her like she were the flame to Willow's mouth.

Her hand snapped downward as she pushed away those kinds of thoughts.

No, Kennedy was just the woman who'd gone out and slept with the first fellow slayer who'd agreed to fall into bed with her not just once but multiple times since leaving Sunnydale, yet not even the reminder of Kennedy's betrayal could stop the ache in her chest nor the little voice in the back of her mind whispering that this Kennedy wasn't the one who'd broken her heart.

In that brief moment when her eyes had found Kennedy's, it was as if she was once again meeting that shy gaze of the woman who would open her to far more than just an interest in magic. Her everything. Her always. Her Tara.

"You know they say cats are able to see someone's soul?" Tara whispers to her one night after another of her loves maddening attempt to 'make herself useful to the gang' despite Willow's repeated attempts to tell her she was the most important of them all while the pair snuggled up under the comforter in Tara's dorm room sleepily watching the still kitten version of Miss Kitty batting around a rather large dust bunny. "and even when someone say gets reincarnated after they die their pets will still be able to tell it's them. Kind of neat huh?" Tara had yawned nuzzling her face against the back of Willow's neck already asleep before the redhead could think of a response.

"Oh my god, Red you're bleeding." Faith announces switching into an oddly motherly side that had been coming out more and more with every new slayer she mentored. It wasn't until she pointed it out that Willow registered the stinging pain of the blade slicing into her palm.

Doyle already passing over a cleaner dishtowel from across the kitchen island. The look in his eyes. Almost as if he understood the growing pull in Willow's chest.

"That fight really must have done a number on you huh?" Faith cut in before the odd cab driver would do more than open his mouth to say something only to shut it quickly and turn back to monitoring the mountain of eggs scrambling in the pan on the stove.

"Huhu." Willow nodes wrapping the towel around her hand. She was playing it up only a little when the tug of a bond she'd thought destroyed pulled at her heart seeking out its other half.

"Just rest alright?" Faith coaxed even going too far as to cover the dazed redhead with a blanket as soon as she had laid down on her bed. "I'll make sure to safe you some of the good grub."

"Thanks, Faith," Willow mumbled sleepily. "But come wake me what it's ready, okay?"

Faith cracks a light smile as she pauses by the door. "Sure Red. No problem."

Almost as soon as she closed her eyes her magic took over granting her a glimpse of what she had been unconsciously craving. The angle was off considering she was watching through a mirror reflection from the small round one Dawn kept on her vanity so currently she was looking at Buffy who she assumed was watching Kennedy.

"- and yes, I have that connection it was such a part of well me they allowed me to keep it and while I'm not super crazy about having to the whole you know- s-slayer part now like I told Dawnie this is what I agreed to." Kennedy was in the middle of explaining but it was off like trying to listen to someone talking from underwater with cotton stuffed in her ears. "K—Keeping the balance and all that."

Buffy lets out a sympathetic sigh leaning backward into more of Willow's sightline blocking the sliver of Kennedy she'd been allowed. "Yeah, that has to go against the inner grain but if that's what it took for you to come back to us, I'm glad you agreed." Her best friend answers "Speaking of the slayer bod when was the last time you had you know food?" Buffy questions as she like Willow picked up on the loud gurgling of Kennedy's empty stomach only bringing more questions than answers.

Kennedy has been a slayer a while now, she shouldn't need to be reminded of just how many calories she'd need to keep up her added strength.

"I am a little hungry." Her ex's voice confirmed skirting around the question "Okay a lot hungry." She corrects guiltily possibly from the twin unconvinced looks the Summers sisters were sending her.

"I'll go see what I can sneak away until everything is ready, okay?" Dawn says her tone much more somber now pulling back from a sisterly hug with Kennedy.

"Yeah, I'm a little peckish too thanks for asking." Buffy jokes making herself more comfortable on the bed while Kennedy gives a grateful giggle of "Thanks Dwaine." over the sounds of sock-clad feet hurrying down the hallway. "You want something you bring her along and come get it yourself, sis." The younger woman challenged now standing outside the closed door to Willow's room. The call not enough to shake Willow's hold on her unintended spyglass.

"So Xander really does have a robotic eye, now?" Kennedy questions now accepting a hair tie from Buffy seeming to be purposefully keeping out of any direct sight of the mirror Willow was unconsciously snooping with.

Did she know Willow was watching them? Was she mad about the unintentional break of privacy? All these questions swirled in Willow's mind the longer she watches.

"He's really proud of it actually." Buffy answers before giving a shaky breath that turned out to be laughter. "Last Halloween he even dressing like a cyborg."

"What's really going on?" Kennedy probes bringing a light smile to Willow's lips at just how uncharacteristically sweet her ex was being. Again, reminding her with that pleasure-pain of Tara.

"Just surprised. I mean not even a full twenty-four hours, yet you seem to be reacclimating fast." That Willow didn't completely understand.

"It's like you said. A slayer's body heals faster than most. Besides having, Dawn helps too. I almost fell half a dozen times in the walk to the bathroom." Kennedy shrugs then her tone becomes much more serious "but that isn't what's really bothering you. Come on Buffy. Talk to me."

Buffy had gotten up meaning that Kennedy took her place on the bed giving Willow a limited but unhindered view of her ex's stomach now clade in one of Buffy's gunmetal gray tank tops with what looked like a pair of Faith's dark black running shorts. Another uncharacteristic choice. Normally Kennedy hated wearing shorts to bed unless it was boy short underwear and even that doesn't stay on very long.

"It's just-" Buffy hesitated trying to get her thoughts in order Willow assumed as she paces in front of the vanity and in and out of the small circular view Willow was still watching like the most interesting tv show ever aired. "After you—erm—"

"Left?" Kennedy offered her tone much more tentative as she slides to the edge of the bed still sitting with her legs tucked under her. As if on some kind of cue Miss Kitty jumps into her lap circles a few times then lays down burrowed as close as possible to Kennedy's abdomen while tanned fingers scratch behind the purring cat's ear. "I still can't get over how big she's gotten."

"Yeah." Buffy agrees blowing out another shaky breath getting back to the previous topic "it's just after we lost you, I realized I never really honestly, actually thanked you for everything you did for us. For Dawn, me—Willow."

This time it was Kennedy's breathing that tapered off earning a grumpy little trill when she also stopped petting the cat curled in her lap. "Buffy you don't-"

"Of course, I do." Buffy's voice was on the verge of breaking again. "It took losing you to realize just how much we needed you and I'm, I'm so sorry Ta-

"One roast beef special with swiss and co jack-" Dawn's cheery tone announces the same time Willow felt herself being shaken awake.

"Hey, Red grubs up if you're hungry."

The pair inevitably cross paths with the trio also heading toward the kitchen.

The magnetism was back and as strong as ever while Willow leaned sleepily against Faith's shoulder given she hadn't exactly been sleeping during her supposed 'power nap'.

"Dang Ken, trying a new look or something?" Faith chuckles her eyes running up and down Kennedy's rather scantily clade form appreciatively. "cause Mama like."

The woman in question however only seems to have eyes for Willow with a concerned. "Your hand."

As soon as Kennedy's skin touched her own Willow once again found herself thrown back in time. This time she was sitting on the floor her ankle twisted from the fall as she tried to magically move the soda machine in front of the laundry room door before the Gentlemen's goons could get to them.

Tara's hand brushing against her own. Shy, curious, warm.

Their hands intertwin for the first time ever.

"Maybe you should go lay down again, Red." Faith coaxes shattering the memory before Willow could fall even more under its comforting spell.

Willow blinks more than a little dazed until she registers just how tightly she was griping Kennedy's hand in a near mirror way to how she'd first held Tara's that life-changing night they'd been trapped in the college laundry with only each other and a heavy soda machine keeping the baddies away.

It wasn't until she let go Willow noticed the faint glow, she'd seen around their clasped hands hadn't been in her imagination.

"How'd you do that?" Faith demands inspecting Willow's palm herself to find not even a scar left from the earlier knife wound. The bloodied dish towel clenched in her other hand.

Willow's heart flipped in her chest when the corner of Kennedy's lip curled into a teasing grin "Magic."

The sound of hurried footfalls pauses any further discussion as Doyle rejoins the group still huddled in the hallway. "I may have my physical body back for the time being and a ravenous appetite to match but I'm not eating all that grub by my lonesome so would you lot kindly get your backsides in gear and come help before everything goes cold?"


	4. Chapter 4

A hard stinging pain erupted between Tara’s shoulder blades as she was once again pinned to the ground by her much more athletically inclined opponent.

“Much better.” Said opponent praises already rolling off and extending a hand to help her up. “You almost had me that time, so let’s try again, only this time don’t lean so much toward your right.” whilst Tara lay flat on her back under the chilly night air. “Come on. Let’s go.” She prods grumpy now when after leaving her ‘student’ to catch her breath she turned back to find the prickly blonde, not on her feet ready to go again but still sprayed on the ground in defeat.

“Tell me again why the Powers thought this was a good idea?” Tara huffed accepting the offered hand with a hard glare.

Kennedy rolled her eyes but answered with a light. “They are allowing this to help you, Blondie.”

Tara gritted her teeth at the nickname, but Kennedy chose not to notice whilst holding out a chilled offering of water. Despite not having her physical body in this more dream state dimension she found herself in Tara drained nearly the full bottle in two long gulps before leaning forward to splash a little against the back of her sweaty neck.

“You’re not just a witch now you’re a slayer too and although you help counter the darkness still left inside Willow that’s kind of a massive shift in the balance of things.”

“I’m not a fighter.” The Wicca woman reminds folding herself down at the edge of what she at least thought of as the practice ring. To anyone else, it would look like a child’s soccer field “Not like you or Buffy, or Faith.”

“Good because you’re not supposed to be like us.” Kennedy says her tone on the duller side of humorous as she takes a seat beside the sulking Wicca. Tara draining the last few drops of water from the bottle only for it to refill itself with more icy liquid the still thirsty Wicca readily drained back down slower this time.

“Isn’t that the point of my being resurrected in your body?” the blonde questions handing over the bottle to Kennedy’s waiting hand once she’d quenched her thirst for the time being.

Rather than snap back like the scowl on her face said she wanted to Kennedy’s next words were lighter. “I did what I did because I knew how much the others--- Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Xander. They still needed you in their lives and not just memories of you but the real _actual_ you and with your own body not being an ideal option _they_ allowed for you to have mine.” Blue eyes flicker up to find light chocolate brown. “I get it okay, I understand you’re still adjusting to everything, coming back to life, dealing with having this insanely intense power charging your cells every second of the day, seeing Willow again—but just because you have the abilities of a slayer now doesn’t mean you have to stop being true to yourself Tara.”

She hesitates then not knowing just how to answer. She knew full well these sessions weren’t all about helping her balance her new slayer powers considering she had Buffy to help her with that but to help her find balance within herself. Her mind and her body were both in relative harmony it was just her more inner being, her soul that needed more time to adjust.

At her core, she was still a Goddess loving Wicca. She couldn’t turn her back on that.

“Did you bring it?” the blonde questions turned her face away to hide the sting of tears as she takes her hair down from the ponytail it had been in.

Kennedy nodes pulling out a small white box from the pocket of her sweatpants. “I still don’t understand why you asked _us_ for this. Healing crystals aren’t exactly a rarity on the mortal plane if you know where to look.”

Tara shakes her head “this is special.” She whispers pulling the necklace from the box examining the single shard hanging from the black-colored cord. The charm ended up being about the size of her thumb. Perfect. Just what she’d hoped for. “Tell Anya I said thank you.” She requests replacing it carefully in the box then slid the trinket into the safety of her pocket.

“Sure thing. Only if you clue me in on what’s so special about some silly pineapple-shaped Doll’s eye crystal?” Kennedy probes, genuinely curious.

Before Tara could even consider answering her, she was ripped from the simi calm back out into the bright awareness of the real world.

*****

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Dawn backtracked stumbling back from the edge of the bed hands raised in a show of surrender “It’s just you changed rooms on me, and I got scared then I heard you tossing and turning in here—I was worried.”

Tara hung her head guilty now as she lowers her hands the humming glow of defensive magic, she hadn’t noticed she was giving off going out like a blown-out candle. “No, I’m the one that should be sorry, Dawnie.” Tara argues rubbing har hands on her arms “I know you offered to share your room and I am grateful, really but that’s your space. I didn’t want to intrude.” She explains gingerly pushing herself up into a more upright position.

“But now your alone.” Dawn argues crossing quickly to the edge of the twin bed in the spare room Tara had taken it upon herself to move into. True it was just down the hall from the one they had been sharing but that wasn’t the point in Dawn’s mind.

When she’d returned to her room expecting to find the woman who’d become a second sister if not another mother figure to her waiting for her, she’d been filled with a terror she’d never know before.

Had she imagined Tara coming back?

Then she’d heard the faint creaking of bedsprings coming from the spare room then the shaky break of a woman in trouble that had the younger woman sprinting the short few steps between the two rooms to find Tara tossing and turning as if she was being hurt. Dawn's panic rising when the sleeping Wicca had quieted her breathing so shallow that she’d risked putting her hands against Tara’s neck to check her pulse.

The blonde recoiling when Dawn moves to give her a hug. “A need a shower first kiddo.” She reminds her nose wrinkling at the stinky salty scent of her own sweat on her skin. Kennedy hadn’t been kidding about the effect their ‘dream training’ would have on her physical body. Also, the odd time lapse between the two. What had felt like a day and a half for her mind had only been a few hours for her physical form. “Then I’ll give you all the hugs you want, promise.” She adds seeing a pout forming on Dawn’s lips.

“I’m holding you too that.” Her dark-haired friend warns wrapping her arms around herself. “What where you dreaming about? Was it some nightmare?”

Tara shakes her head. “The powers thought it would be a good idea to have Kennedy ---”

Dawn’s teeth gave an audible snap at the name, so rather than risk inadvertently angering her friend Tara chose to let the mater drop and instead asked another question that had been tugging at her as her hand massaged a sour spot against her shoulder “Willow home yet?”

The redhead having gone out again after helping with her smaller share of the spread that had been waiting for them in the kitchen.

Dawn shakes her head “I haven’t heard her come back.” She admits “Why?”


	5. Chapter 5

_“I’m not some weak teenager anymore Willow I’m a freaking slayer so stop treating me like I can’t take care of myself.”_

_“I’m not Tara I could care less about how much magic you use so long as you know you don’t go all black hair and evil on me.”_

_“Look I’m tired of this. I’m tired of competing with a dead woman for my girlfriend to love me so I’ll make this simple for you, you either cut the crap and commit to loving me and only me or we end things right here right now and you can keep living in the past pinning after someone who isn’t even alive for you to love.” The fact Kennedy had dared say that to her while standing pretty much naked in a room that plainly recked of freshly had sex while a terrified newly tracked down fellow slayer scrambled for her clothes to get away from the angering Wicca wasn’t helping matters._

_It did however make Willow’s choice an easy one._

“So just like that Dawn _and_ Buffy are suddenly buddy, buddy with her?” Xander clarifies shaking Willow out of her own head as he finished crumpling up the wrapper on the sandwich, she’d brought him, knowing full well that when he was working late at the job like tonight things a simple as food tends to slip his mind. “After everything she put you thought?”

“Well, I’ve only ever told you all of it, I’ve kind of edited things for everyone else.” Willow admits. “Really all they know is that she and I parted ways after I caught her cheating on me.”

Despite his best effort Xander’s expression turned to one of pity but Willow hurries on before he followed it up with a hug like she knew he wanted to. “but it’s more this feeling I keep getting when I’m around her that scares me.” She clarifies running a hand in her hair. Even now just thinking about the shy glance Kennedy sent her was making butterflies erupt in her stomach. Then Goddess the feel of her hand clasped with her own when somehow Kennedy had healed the cut to her palm.

“Right this weird magnet pull thing.” Xander nodes noticing the growing blush to his friend’s cheeks. “What do you say we make this interesting?” He jokes changing the subject whilst making a little show of closing his robotic eye as he holds up the wrapper ball, he’d been batting around as if it were a ball of yawn taking aim at the trash can across the room from his desk.

The sound of an alarm breaks the simi quiet of the office startling both and causing Xander’s throw to go wide missing the trash can altogether.

“Kennedy.” Xander hadn’t even finished pulling up the surveillance feed before the worried-sounding name had fallen from the red head’s lips. Her eyes still closed in concentration Willow’s expression turns nervous. “and Dawn they’re in trouble.”

“and it’s not even Tuesday.” Xander tries to joke running the video back a few frames just to get a look at what the pair were running from once he’d confirmed Willow’s id of the pair currently scaling the fence surrounding the construction site.

Vampires.

Four of them that they could see from the camera angel but given the fact the more intimidating of the pair looked to be injured and the undead chasing them were all the size of linebackers Xander decided to reserve judgment on why the hot-headed slayer had chosen to flee rather than duke it out longer.

“It’s Kennedy.” Willow clarifies noticing just how intently he was staring at the video feed as she finishes digging out one of the stakes Xander kept mostly for nostalgia purposes from the bottom drawer of his desk. “Let’s go help her before she does something else stupid.” She sighs noticed the security image of her ex seemed to have landed wrong on her right leg given how gingerly she seemed to be favoring her left as she and Dawn scramble back to their feet when the five jock-looking vampires followed them over the fence.

“Seriously didn’t Buffy warn about activating the _Twilight_ effect?” Xander huffs. “No open wound magic slayer blood around vampires, honestly was she asleep when that part was covered in Slayer orientation?” He adds still trying to fight down his fears with humor as they ran.

“Like Bella has anything on Ken—on Buffy—” Willow laughs but Xander knew better on which slayer Willow had been about to praise.

A pain-filled scream pauses any other conversation.

“Kennedy.”

“Dawn.”

Willow and Xander exclaim at the same time their voices mirrored in worry.

“Get away from her.”

It was Dawn’s voice rather than Kennedy’s that has the pair skidding to a shocked stop when they round the corner just in time to see Dawn driving a stake between the shoulder blades of a vampire too distracted in baring down on a fallen Kennedy to notice her behind him.

Something about the sight of her ex curled into herself her leg now twisted at an odd angle from the break had something in Willow snapping. Not like her darker days, but enough that the title wave of power scared even her as it washed over the two remaining vampires within her sightline turning both to ashes as easily as if both had been tossed out in sunlight while Xander and Dawn went to aid Kennedy.

“Th—th—there were five.” Kennedy stammered her eyes filling with pain-induced tears. The action so unlike the Kennedy she knew it made Willow’s heartbreak as she drops to her knees at her side. “We only took out four.”

“Then he got away easy.” She shrugged reaching out a tentative hand to brush a few ebony locks back behind her ear. “What matters is your safe now,” Willow tries her hardest not to smile when Kennedy nuzzles her cheek against her palm “I mean th--that you’re both safe obviously.” She amends her cheeks coloring up in embarrassment when she spots Dawn hovering near Kennedy’s shoulder her phone at her ear relaying what had just happened to the others Willow guessed.

“Wills, mind going for the first aid kit?” Xander suggested busying himself with fashioning a makeshift splint.

Grudgingly Willow agreed with a soft. “I’ll be right back.” As she slid a soothing hand in Kennedy’s hair before raising to her feet.

“I’ll be here.”

Willow flashes another smile at the soft-spoken command. It really took everything in her to keep from summoning the thing with magic rather than leave Kennedy’s side.

Xander rolled his good eye at the back and forth. How Kennedy was playing up the more Tara shyness just to worm her way back into Willow’s life. He kept his mouth shut however given the glare Dawn was sending his way as she spoke in a low rapid-fire tone into her phone.

“Buff and the others are on their way.”

“Still a hair puller.” Tara teased with a pained cry when Xander started fastening the splint around her leg. “But how about next time we pick the tattoo parlor not favored by scary football player-sized demons.”

Dawn laughs humorlessly at the suggestion “I wasn’t the one that got a paper cut looking thought the tattoo book when you already drew out what you wanted to get and come on that vamp was asking for it.” She argues making herself a little more comfortable on the hard rocky ground when Tara leaned in against her side her head pillowed against Dawn’s shoulder while Xander worked, “I mean come on you’d think by now they’d know now to mess with our family.”

“She’s not part of our family, Dawnie.” Xander snaps so, what if he was using more pressure than he needed to set Kennedy’s bone back in place. It wasn’t like she didn’t deserve a little more pain after what she’d put Willow though. “Sorry, did that hurt?” he questions bitterly only just noticing that it’s only Kennedy’s not-so-blood-covered hand against her arm that keeps Dawn from tackling him given the anger radiating off her.

“She’s just as much our family now as she was when she was alive in her own body, Alexander.” Dawn argues while Tara hides her tears against the younger woman’s shoulder. “Or have you already forgotten the vow we all made at the Magic Box when those people calling themselves her family tried to take her from us?” she probes.

The sounds of hurrying footfalls against gravel signaling Willow and Buffy’s arrival stalled the title wave of questions running through Xander’s mind at the comment.

“Faith and Doyle are doing a perimeter check.” Buffy says at her sister’s questioning glance. “How you doing?”

“H-h-hurts.” Tara whispered; her teeth still gritted against the pain when Willow started dabbing at her skin with some alcohol whips.

It’s Willow that notices it the little box, as well as the folded bit of paper along with it she guessed, had fallen from Kennedy’s pocket during the struggle. The page now covered with dirt as well as blood as she picks it up. Her curiosity getting the better of her she unfolds it. The little box she slipped into her own pocket to inspect later.

“What’s that Wills?” Xander asks startling her. She hadn’t noticed he’d hung back let the trio of mainly Buffy, Dawn, and Doyle handle getting Kennedy back to the car.

“Willow?” Faith this time sharing a shrug of her shoulders with Xander then Willow let out a gasp of surprise at the drawing on the page.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so far??


End file.
